Knock, Knock
by FranDS44444
Summary: Chad always used the words Knock Knock before opening a door for a room. But what Sonny didn't know was that those two little words opened not only doors, but much more. Channy. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Our Movie, Our Life

_**So here is my newest Story! Its a short multichap, and I hope you enjoy it :) **_

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny With A Chance_  
**

**Knock, Knock**

**Chapter 1:**

22 five year old Sonny sat on her room watching TV. She was watching some old home made videos from her teenage years. A lot of memories flashed to her head. Her trip from Wisconsin to L.A. Meeting the cast of So Random and meeting Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny smiled at the memories and took the control remote and did the only thing you would expect… she pressed play.

The video that came to the TV screen was from Sonny's first interview with Santiago Heraldo. She was so excited! But of course… Chad had to ruin her reputation in order to get his good reputation back.

_Chad knocked in the door with a small little puppy in his arms._

"_Knock Knock" Chad said coming in with a big smile on his face. "Guess who?"_

_Sonny half smiled and placed her hands on her knees, a little bit annoyed that Chad had interrupted her interview for the second time in one day. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_Chad shrugged and replied with a calm expression "I said I'll catch you later" He looked at the puppy and the back to Sonny. "It's later and I catch you" He said smiling and pointing at Sonny with his gun signature._

_Sonny was a bit weirded out but then saw the cute little puppy in Chad's arms. "Hey… who's this?" Sonny asked with a surprised voice. She was obviously enchanted by the little Chihuahua. "And this cute little guy has a name?" She cooed, patting the dog's face._

_Chad looked at Sonny patting the dog and said with the sweetest voice he could manage "Yeah, its cupcake, one of the hungry dogs I feed" Chad said patting the dogs chin. Then he looked up and faked big surprise and regret. "Oh my gosh! The camera's are here!" He looked back at Sonny and whined about his behavior "I've done it again"_

_Sonny didn't pay attention to the cameras anymore. She was focused on Cupcake. She extended her arms and asked "Can I hold him?" Chad smiled and answered "Of course" He really didn't want to have the dog in his arms any longer so he quickly gave it to Sonny._

_Chad knew that Santiago was filming everything they did._

"_Aww" Sonny cooed. "He is so cute" She said holding the dog and looking at him._

_Chad put his hands on his pockets and looked at Sonny with a slight smile. "When I saw it I thought of you" Sonny looked up at Chad and frowned "It's a compliment right?" She asked, suddenly surprised Chad was being so nice._

"_Of course" He said like it was the most obvious thing. Sonny let out a light chuckle and looked at the dog then she started patting it again. "I have to admit" She said with a little smile and looked up to look at Chad in the eyes. "I'm starting to like the new you" She said with a small blush._

_Then the camera started to beep and Chad decided to say something nice to Sonny. "It's not new, it's just me" He leaned in closer to Sonny and said to her "Yeah people thing they know me but they don't" _

_Santiago then interrupted and said "Guy's we're having a little problem with the camera. Let's go to the truck" He motioned the camera guy to get out of there._

Sonny frowned at the TV and remembered the event that happened after Santiago left. Thankfully she was able to trick Chad later to get her reputation back. She was surprised that Chad had invited her to hang out sometime with him.

She giggled at little. Chad could be so bipolar sometimes. A moment he could be sweet and the other he could be a jerk.

Life is a movie, you can press play or pause. And if anything goes wrong you can press stop and try to make the right decision again.

Sonny was the main character of her life... but she wasn't alone. Not at all.

After all, in the movies there can be two main characters... and as cheesy as it sounds, they just belong together.

Chad had been a part of her life, of her movie... but not anymore.

She remembered his blue eyes would always make her get lost in them... get drowned my the intensity of his look. His smile would lighten her up and his phrases would drive her crazy.

Everytime he had something special to say, he would come to her dressing room or somewhere with a door and say "Knock Knock". Sometimes Sonny thought that those two little words meant something...

_She wasn't wrong_. But Sonny didn't know that.

Sonny stood up and took the video from the TV and then replaced with another one. Reading what the next video was named she just blushed and smiled.

_She did fell for Chad anyway. Even though, she would never admit it out loud.  
_

_**So theres is chapter 1! What you thought about it? Review please, i really value your opinion (:**_

_**If you even want to, check out my other stories, Mystery House and The Tutor.**_

_**Is Chad and Sonny broken up in this chapter? :O **_

_**Wait for the next chapter to find out :) You can guess what the next video is about anyway, i gave you a hint :D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Deleted Scenes

**Disclaimer: .**

**Knock Knock**

**Chapter 2**

Sonny laid on the couch watching the sketch she did with Chad in So Random. The hottie EMT.

Chad had been so annoying when he guest starred. Always saying that she would fall for him which she clearly stated a thousand times that she wouldn't.

Chad had warned Sonny about the symptoms which were stumbling (check), nervousness (check), dreaming about him (check), getting lost in his eyes (check) and kissing but luckily for Sonny, they never kissed in the sketch.

Anyway… who wouldn't get lost in his eyes? Apparently Sonny but she actually got lost twice back then. Well, only one count since the other was a dream.

Oh Sonny, she remembered the dream as if was something that really happened, as if happened yesterday. Sonny looked at the ceiling, far from the TV and day dreamed about the most realistic dream she ever had.

_Sonny stood in middle of her dressing room after Tawni's disturbing speech about how Sonny made her want to be a better Tawni!_

_Confusion crossed Sonny's face when she thought about what happened 5 seconds ago. Suddenly she heard the voice of a familiar someone and two recognizable words._

"_Knock Knock" Chad said with a smirk on his face, leaning against the door frame. Sonny turned her head to Chad and walked up to him with a not so welcoming face "Chad" Sonny said with an annoying voice. _

"_Sonny" Chad said. He then stopped leaning against the door frame and got a little bit closer to Sonny. With a smug smile on his face he said "Eh, look what I got for rehearsal" He looked down at his hand that had two tubes of lip balm. Chad narrowed his eyes at the lip balms in an effort to annoy Sonny. "Two tubes of lip balm" Chad said with an amusing look on his face. He turned to look at Sonny. "One for my upper" He said with a high voice, pointing his upper lip. "And one for my lower" He said with a low husky voice pointing to his lower lip._

_Sonny just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, looking away from Chad. Chad just stood there watching at Sonny's uncomfortable face. "Pfft would you relax okay?" He said reaching Sonny's arm "I'm just goofing around" Chad took his script and showed it to Sonny in an effort to make stop her anger "Look I really want to do the job" Chad said with a serious look that made Sonny believe him. _

_Her face lit up and a small smile played on her lips "Really?" She said with hope. _

"_Yeah" Chad said looking sincerely at Sonny. "Hey, let's take it from the part when the Hottie EMT" Chad said walking with Sonny to the couch. "Huh, that's me" He said pointing at himself with a smile and letting out a low chuckle. Both sat on the couch looking at each other. "Says: tell me where it hurts" Chad sat with a shrug._

_Chad looked at Sonny with his deep blue eyes. Sonny just gazed and a goofy smile appeared on her face "Wow Chad you were right" She said goofily. In return Chad smiled. "I am getting lost in your eyes" Sonny said more lost in his eyes than before letting out a dreamily sigh. "It feels like a dream" Then both of them got closer and closer until they were inches apart from kissing._

Of course it felt like a dream… it was a dream!

Sonny just blushed at the thought and smiled goofily. Sometimes she just wanted to forget that dream from her head! As if had never existed! Like in movies, you can delete a scene; she wanted to delete that dream.

But now, she just didn't care about that anymore. She had fell for Chad that time when she was 16 even though she didn't knew it by then. But deep, really deep down her soul the feeling had just started to flourish.

Too bad that life doesn't have a delete button, but at least has a replay.

Sonny took out another video and pressed play. She sat on the couch with a bunch of popcorn by her side.

She needed to watch something else; she had replayed a lot the Hottie EMT for the day and she was missing him. She hadn't seen him in a long time and it hurt.

Sonny sighed. She wasn't to get down by Chad, she was going to enjoy her golden days with a smile on her face. She was 22! She was still young but right now all she wanted to do was to look at her past through a TV screen.

**Hope you enjoy it :) Please read & Review**

**If you are wondering if Channy are together or not, you will find out by the last chapter or the one before the last :P I guess lol**

**Peace out!**

**Emily :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Bonus Features

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**Chapter 3**

Sonny was tired… really tired. Her head hurt and so her hand did too. But she was too entertained in her TV to let go the control remote… to let her memories be forgotten.

She wanted to remember them all right now.

Now she had been watching "The Adventures of Gassie"

She needed to get her mood better. She had been way too sad lately and it didn't fit her, after all her name was Sonny right?

Everyone has bad days, when all you want is to lay down on bed or sit on a couch and watch TV until your eyes drop but… after all that storm the rainbow comes.

Although, those nice moments have to end too, you can always remember with a smile on your face. Pressing replay on your head on searching for the Bonus Features like in movies and DVD's.

When you watch a good movie and it ends, you don't want it to. You just keep watching again and again but when you explore the DVD and find it has extra scenes and bonus features, you cheer up! You have a smile on your face and say "Let's see!"

Well, that was what Sonny was doing. She was trying to look for the bonus features in her memories and what better way to do it than having some of her best moments on a DVD?

Sonny sat on the couch and did what she was doing best lately…

Pressing Play

_Sonny had been sitting on her red chair all day mourning for Gassie. She didn't know about a secret camera that Tawni had put in the room. Tawni knew that Sonny wouldn't be alone for long after all._

_Sonny rested her head on her hand and took deep breaths, trying to overcome her sadness. Her face didn't fit with her… something was wrong. Sonny wasn't… Sunny._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door._

"_Knock Knock" Said Chad, peeking his head through the door. His eyes immediately rested on sonny with a feel of sadness._

_Sonny tried her best to salute him but she felt weak when she brought her hand up and her head a bit. "Hey" She said with difficulty. It was obvious she had been trying not to cry but it was getting harder any minute._

"_Hey" Chad said "So… I've heard" He said the sweetest way possible. He was there to comfort her, not to make her feel any worse. "You're alright?" Usually Chad would use his a'ight expression but this wasn't the time. _

_Sonny just closed her eyes and nodded her head with deep breaths "I guess" She said breathing hardly. Chad took this as a signal he could come in. Normally he would have just barged in but he was acting un-Chad-Dylan-Cooper like, he was just Chad right now._

_Chad closed the door and turned to Sonny with a smile on his face "Wanna get something to cheer you up" He said his smile growing wider. His hand went to his pocked and took out a balloon that needed to be blown. "I'll make you a balloon animal" Chad said with a childish look he nodded to himself, like if he was going to do the best thing in the world for Sonny. _

_Sonny just looked up to him "Thanks" She said with a thankful yet sad tone. "Y'know I just…" Sonny sat up straighter, trying to compose herself. "I never realized how much everything reminds me of him"_

_Meanwhile, Chad tried to blow the balloon… with a lot of effort._

"_When I throw a ball Grady chases it" Sonny said motioning her hand as she was throwing a ball._

"_How Nico hates the mailman" Sonny's voice was almost cracking and Chad was getting breathless… with the balloon._

"_Zora! How she chews—" And that was the moment when the balloon escaped from Chad's mouth and it let all the air out, sounding like a fart._

_Sonny just stared at the balloon in shock and immediately her contained tears exploded "Gassie!" Sonny said crying and taking her hands to her face._

_Chad didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her but he was afraid of rejection. He sat on the silver chair next to Sonny and tried to comfort her. "Sonny" He said "Sonny it was the balloon" His hand tried to reach her but Sonny stood up and ran to the leopard couch. "Too soon!" She said between sobs with her hands on her face._

_Chad just ran after her, he didn't want to leave her alone, he wanted to comfort her. He kneeled next to her and looked at Sonny. "This is the real reason why I came here" He said with a caring look "You're in no condition to play the memorial service that Gassie deserves"_

_Sonny looked up at him sobbing "I know but who's gonna do it?" She said looking at Chad. Her hair was a mess and she just felt awful. "I will" Chad said. Sonny looked at him with a hopeful and thankful look "We'll do it at the falls" Chad said "He was always so happy at the falls" A smile on his lips as he remembered Gassie._

_Sonny just nodded and tried to smile "He loved those cardboard trees" Sonny said taking her hands to her mouth, stopping her to cry again. _

_Chad stood up and posed in a CDC way "Just leave everything to me" He said with a confident voice. At this, Sonny looked at Chad quickly and kneeled in the couch "Really?" Sonny asked. "You promise Gassie's memorial will be poignant, smite and tasteful?" Sonny said with enthusiasm and hope._

_Chad put his hand on Sonny's shoulder and looked at her with a deep gaze "I wouldn't have it any other way"_

Sonny smiled at the video and at how Gassie's memorial actually was. That day that Gassie died had been awful to her, a very cloudy day but thankfully Chad had been her rainbow… and he didn't only helped her to make a memorial but he was also kind and caring.

This was her bonus feature, usually Chad wouldn't have been that nice, but he said once that she was the exception to all his rules.

She had been secretly happy that Chad showed her his soft side. It had cheered her up that day. She had realized how special Chad was to her that moment but not only that, he was her Special Scene, the bonus feature she wanted to watch all the time.

This might sound dumb but it was real, he was the best part of a movie, maybe one of the best parts in her life, of her life chapters though she would never admit it to him, it would make his ego bigger than already was.

Sonny let out a soft chuckle and pressed stop, ready to put another home video and relax all of what was left this day.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Im sorry i took so long to update but i have 2 more stories and a lot of homework! Anyway, this story is almost over :( 2 More chapters to go! I really enjoy writting this, :)**

**Dont forget to review to tell me what you think of this chapter and story :D andn if u can, check out my other stories! :D**

**Peace out**

**Emily  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Main Character

**Hi peps! IK i haven't uploaded in a while but i had a writers block with this story but finally i got out of it :) Next chapter is the last one and i got an epic ending. So i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought about it. I will upload next chapter this friday or saturday, but please review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 4: Main Character**

Sonny crossed her legs and yawned in her bright blue pajamas. She stood up from the couch to stretch out her legs and arms that were a little sore from being in the same position for three straight hours.

She was feeling miserable; today had been six months since Chad left to Australia to film a movie. After So Random and Mackenzie Falls were over, they became really good friends even if they still fought a lot. However, Sonny had fallen in love with him over all those years of working together but she felt that Chad didn't feel the same way.

Sonny needed him in her life but she knew that he wasn't always going to be there. Someday he might get married and leave her but then her life would become empty like it had been this past 6 months. Her life was a movie and Sonny and Chad were the main characters but in an important movie like in Sonny's life, if a main character is missing then the movie looses sense.

And you can't just replace the main character because the whole perspective about the movie changes, so does in life.

Sonny let out a sigh and sat down on her couch and covered herself with her blanket. She glanced at the clock and it said 6'oclock in the afternoon. In 1 hour the exact 6 months of Chad being gone would be total. She knew it was lame to count but she couldn't help herself, she missed him.

She grabbed the remote and pressed play once again. Sonny chuckled at the screen, it was the time when Chad tried to built his meditation room in So Random and then came back apologizing.

_Sonny and Tawni were sitting doing Miss Bitterman's homework. They were really bored but homework was better than cleaning up the prop house so Zora was did the dirty work. _

"_Knock Knock" A voice said. Sonny looked up without moving and saw it was Chad with a lot of gifts however she ignored him. She was still mad at Chad for trying to destroy their place._

"_Who cares?" Tawni said, not bothering to look up. _

_Chad walked in, with a pile of gifts in his left hand while with the right hand he tried to calm them down. "Randoms, okay I know you are mad and…" Chad trailed off trying to express himself in words. He didn't know what to say because he didn't really get along with the Randoms. "I'll be honest, I didn't realize how much this place really meant to you" Chad said, looking around the prop house. _

_Sonny, Tawni and Zora just stared at him, internally impressed that Chad was apologizing to them._

"_And I might be carried away so… I got each of you a little something to say I'm sorry" Chad cooed. Then Chad grabbed the first gift on the top and gave it to Tawni. Tawni saw the present and snatched before he could even place it on the floor. Tawni was just so… enthusiastic for gifts. While Tawni was opening her gift, Chad gave the next one to Zora, which was a little bigger. Tawni's eyes widen at her newly lip-gloss case._

_Tawni gasped "A bedazzling lip-gloss case for my bedazzling lips" Chad smiled in triumph at Tawni's reaction however he was still holding one more gift which was Sonny's who was staring at her friends._

"_Aw sweet! A night light for my sarcophagus, now I can see what has been crawling on my leg" Zora said enthusiastically heading now to try her new night light. Sonny's expression became confused, what was Zora talking about?_

_Chad looked a bit scared and looked at Zora until she was out of sight. When he turned around, he looked at Sonny who had an innocent look on her face but a mega smile that said 'and my gift?'. _

_Chad smiled at Sonny's funny expression at grabbed the remaining gift which was the biggest one and handed it to Sonny. "For you" As if it wasn't obvious. Sonny grabbed it and immediately opened it only to find another picture of Chad._

_Sonny's smile fell and a fake one replaced it. "Wow, a signed picture… of you" Sonny said turning the picture around, a disappointed look on her face. She was trying hard to smile but how could Chad give her a picture of him if he was supposedly apologizing?_

_Chad smirked "But look at how is signed" He said pointing at the picture. Sonny turned the picture so she could read it and her face softened._

"_To my biggest fan, I'm sorry; TV's Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad looked shyly at the floor, avoiding Sonny's eyes, a blush on his face. "Aww Chad!" Sonny smiled widely while she hugged the picture to her chest. "That's so sweet Chad"_

_Tawni, who was looking at their exchange couldn't help but make a gag motion. _

Sonny pressed pause on the video and shifted from her seat so she could look better at the picture that was on the table next to her. In the picture was a 17 year old Chad wearing a black jacket and a white t-shirt. What she liked the most about the picture was how it was signed. It was the same picture that Sonny received that day of the video and she had kept it till today.

She ran a hand through her long brown hair in frustration. Sonny glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:45, 15 more minutes. She sighed and covered herself with the blanket. Crying seemed like a good option but she knew that Chad wouldn't want her to cry, instead smile.

Outside was raining hard and some thunders could be heard. Then the lights turned off and Sonny groaned in frustration.

Great, now she couldn't watch TV anymore. She stood up and lighted some candles that were in the room. When Sonny was walking around the room in her duck slippers, she heard a knock. Twice.

_Knock Knock._

The noise echoed in her mind. It couldn't be… could it? Maybe it was Tawni who came over and since there was no electricity she had no other choice but knock.

Sonny sighed, she was becoming paranoid.

Walking glumly to the door she peeked through the hole but it was too dark to see who was it. "Who is it?" Sonny asked aloud.

No response.

She had Goosebumps. What if it was a robber? Sonny grabbed the nearest thing she had, which was a picture frame.

Sonny opened the door and gasped at the sight in frong of her. Next thing she knew, was the sound of the picture falling and two words she knew all too well.

"Knock Knock" The blonde blue eyed actor said with a smile on his face.

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**- Emily  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Prince Charming

**So this is my last chapter.. sniff. I think i would have done better ending chapter than this one but oh well... Hope you enjoy it :) Its filled with Channy fluffiness and chessiness :P **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**On and please review! :) I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and this story :D  
**

**Chapter 5: Prince Charming**

"Knock Knock" The blonde blue eyed actor said with a smile on his face.

Sonny stood in the door frame, staring at the man in front of her. He was wearing his known leather jacket, dark blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. His blonde hair was messy, some strands falling down his forehead and his blue eyes were sparkling_. Both of them._

Her grip on the doorknob got loose and her eyes widened in surprised. There he was, in front of her five minutes before his six month absence completed.

Her Prince Charming. This seemed so unreal, so cliché, so…

"C-Chad?" It was barely a whisper but both of them heard it. Chad smiled and came in, closing the door behind him but never breaking their gaze.

"Sonny" He whispered with a smile. Sonny reached a hand to his cheek and let it travel down his jaw line and then to his neck. "Am I dreaming?"

Chad chuckled and grabbed her hand, keeping it pressed against his neck. "No, I'm here"

Then Sonny jumped on him and hugged him as if her life depended on it. Chad hugged her back and placed his head above hers, smelling her apple scent. Gosh he _missed_ this. The moment felt like it lasted forever, none of them wanted of letting go but the silence was interrupted by a low sob. Chad looked down at her and saw that she was sobbing against his shirt.

Sonny missed, she truly missed him. His smile, his scent, his attitude and their friendship. Chad was her best friend and even if she knew she felt more than friendship toward him, she would push that aside just to keep him in her life.

"I missed you" Sonny whispered, her voice almost unable to talk "I thought you wouldn't come back" Chad rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry" He really did. He wanted to be with Sonny but the movie role he was offered was too good to be rejected even if it meant to be six months away from his _best friend_ but he knew now how it felt and would never do that again. "I missed you too Sonshine" He smiled against her hair, hugging her closer.

"Stupid obnoxious selfish egocentric self-absorbed ridiculous jerk! Don't do that to me again alright? Did you know _how_ I felt?" She said between sobs, gripping his shirt tighter in anger.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that again Sonny. I felt awful without you" He said. Then he pulled away just enough to see her face covered in tears. Chad wiped them with his thumb and lifted her chin to see in her eyes "And you have no idea how I missed you, not being able to hear you cheering me up when I was nervous or being hugged when I need or even argue with me! I missed you terribly" Sonny smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to have you back Chad but I thought you were going to be gone for another month?" She asked him, still not pulling away from the embrace.

"Well, I can leave and come back in a month if you wanted" He said jokingly.

"NO!" Sonny said loudly. Chad chuckled and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"How I missed your cuteness!" He cooed at her as if she was a baby. Sonny pulled away and frowned at him but this just made him chuckle even more.

"Stop laughing!"

"Fine"

"Fine" They smiled, back to their old routine.

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"We are so good" Sonny said. Chad chuckled and grabbed her hand and leaded her to the room next door which was where Sonny was watching TV. There was the couch, a blanket and the whole room was a mess, with a lot of tissues on the floor and popcorn around the couch. Many DVD's were lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Chad asked.

"Uh… movie night?" Sonny answered. It was half true but she didn't tell him that she was watching videos about him otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

"Hey, is that my movie?" He said pointing at a DVD and walking toward it however Sonny ran and grabbed it before him.

"No it isn't" She said to quickly.

Chad smirked and walked dangerously slow to Sonny "Let me see it"

"No way!"

"Sonny, let me see it"

"No" She said stubbornly. Chad smirked and ran behind her. Sonny squealed, trying to get far from Chad but he was faster and grabbed her making both of them fall to the ground flat on their backs. "Ow, that hurt"

"Are you okay Sonny?" He leaned on his elbow and looked at her. Sonny looked at Chad and nodded however he leaned in closer to her face. Their lips were so close and she couldn't help but blush. Suddenly her DVD was gone from her hand and Chad was standing on two feet.

Sonny blushed at was what she thought it was going to happen "So it was my movie" He held the DVD and took out a hand to help Sonny up that she accepted.

"And I am never going to watch it again" Sonny stated, folding her arms.

"Admit it you liked the movie"

"Maybe a little"

"A little?"

"Okay, I did like it" Chad smiled at Sonny and gazed at the other DVDs that were on the floor.

"So you were watching videos about me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking. Sonny looked at her feet and blushed crimson.

"Yeah…" She whispered. Chad dropped the DVD on the couch and stepped closer to Sonny, so close that they could hear and feel each other's breathing.

"You know… when I was in Australia I used to hear your songs when I missed you" Sonny looked up and bit her lip, a habit she had.

"Really?"

"Really Sonny, Really" Both of them smiled.

"You know, in all of those videos you tend to say _knock knock_ a lot and you still do" She said smiling. Chad grabbed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well I got a reason" He leaned in closer, their foreheads now touching. Sonny inhaled a sharp breath by the sudden closeness.

"What could the reason be?"

"Well, when I was 17 I met this lovely girl called Sonny and well after I was able to see through all that rivalry, I wanted to get to know her better" He was holding Sonny's gaze as he told her "So to see her I had to go to her dressing room and being the jerk I was—"

"Are" Sonny interrupted with a grin from ear to ear. Chad nodded and continued with a smile.

"Was and am, I didn't want permission to enter so I just bothered to say knock knock before I came in a room; however as time passed and we were _finally_ able to get along" He teased. Sonny pinched his arm jokingly and he pinched her cheeks. "I wanted to be your friend and… this is going to sound ridiculous" He took a deep breath and blushed. Sonny couldn't help but giggle and hold his hands that were clammy.

"And?"

"And I hopped that with… this is awkward to say!" Chad whined like a little kid. Sonny gave him a 'say it already' look and squeezed his hands in impatience. "Fine" He rolled his eyes and smiled. His bangs fell on his eyes again and Sonny removed them with a gentle touch and placed her hand on his cheek. Chad closed his eyes and opened them again, staring at a pool of brown "I thought that when I said 'knock knock' I wasn't only opening a door to your room or seeking for forgiveness, but also trying to open a door to your heart" He whispered. Sonny stared at Chad in surprise, trying to process everything that he had just said.

"But you already have a place in my heart Chad" She said smiling tenderly. "And that door is always open for you"

Chad inhaled a deep breath and caressed her cheek and finally placing it on her neck while the other was holding her hand. "I know but I just don't want a place in your heart Sonny, I—"He was cut off by Sonny's fingers pressing on his lips.

"It's not only a place Chad" She whispered, leaning in closer "It's my whole heart" Chad smiled like crazy and leaned in closer, their lips only brushing but not touching.

"Sonny, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked; bringing her face closer if that was even possible. Sonny looked at him in his deep blue pools and couldn't help but nod.

"Yes" She whispered, not being able to stop smiling. He placed his hands on her waist and brought her so close that their bodies collided. Sonny placed on arm around his neck and the other one his cheek, while Chad's left arm remained on her waist and the other on her neck.

"Knock Knock" Chad whispered.

"Yes Chad?" Sonny closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"May I kiss you?"

_No matter what bad thing happens, in real life or in movies, there's always a rainbow after the storm and sometimes… a prince charming knocking on your door._

**Like it? Hate it? or Love it? :D Lol review review please :D I'm thinking of making an epilogue but idk... it depends on your review :D lol jk but seriously im thinking of it and review :D**_  
_


End file.
